Awakening
by Killer Bunny
Summary: Kirby Vida is now the newest member of the UWHO, an American witch-hunting organization modeled after the STNJ. But when Kirby is faced with an opponent none of them are ready for, she calls in a friend, a craft-user, to help them...


Well, this is just something I thought up while I was watching Witch Hunter Robin. The story takes place twenty years after Witch Hunter Robin. Basically, the STNJ has been disbanded, and all the witch-hunters in the world are working individually. No craft-users are witch-hunters anymore, and no witches are safe. This story's about a witch-hunter named Kirby Vida, who is transferred from Japan to America in hopes of being helpful to their newly organized team of witch-hunters, the UWHO (United Witch- Hunters' Organization). But then Kirby comes up against a force none of them are prepared to face, and Kirby must call in one of her oldest friends to help them. Too bad her friend's a craft-user.....  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))  
  
Mr. Sipes walked into the small train station. He looked around and finally spotted a young teenaged woman sitting on one of the benches. She was staring at the floor, and her long, blonde hair was tied up in sleek pigtails. Her eyes were black and clear, and she was wearing a black long- sleeved shirt with black jeans and a long, black overcoat.  
  
She looked up at Mr. Sipes as he approached.  
  
"You are Kirby Vida, I presume?" he asked her. The girl nodded and stood to greet her new employer. She held her hand out to him. "I am Kirby Vida, the witch-hunter you sent for. I am guessing that you would be Mr. Sipes, am I correct?"  
  
Mr. Sipes nodded. The girl had a faint, Japanese accent, but he still understood what she was saying. He turned, ignoring her outstretched hand, and began walking toward the door. Kirby stood there for a minute, then grabbed her bag and followed him out the door.  
  
The two got into a small car. Mr. Sipes turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life, and the two sped off into the darkness.  
  
"So," Mr. Sipes started. Kirby turned her head and watched him thoughtfully. "Why are you in this type of business? I haven't heard of a girl as young as you becoming a witch-hunter since- Well, since America got word of Robin Sena."  
  
Kirby stiffened at the name. She blinked, then looked away from her new employer. "Please don't say that name," she whispered. Mr. Sipes looked at her in concern. He had heard the hurt and pain in the girl's voice. He decided not to ask.  
  
When they reached the building they used as headquarters, the two found the entire place dark. Mr. Sipes opened the door. "Hello?" he called. "Is anyone here?" He flipped the switch, filling the room with bright light.  
  
"Surprise!" all of the witch-hunters working on his team sprung out of their hiding places. Kirby gasped and stared at all of them. Then, when she realized what was going on, she smiled and laughed.  
  
"It's a surprise party, isn't it?" she asked Mr. Sipes. "Oh, I love surprise parties! My mother gave me one a long time ago, when I was seven. It was wonderful!"  
  
Mr. Sipes smiled back at her. "Well, I'm just glad to see you actually smiling. You looked so dark and gloomy on the way over here, I'm glad that you're happy."  
  
A young man approached Kirby. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and a bright, wonderful smile on his face. He held a box wrapped in gold paper out to Kirby. "I'm Andrew. It's nice to have a new face on the team!"  
  
Kirby gave him her warmest smile. "Thank you very much, Andrew. My name is Kirby Vida."  
  
Andrew's mouth fell open. "You're a Vida?" he asked, shocked. Kirby nodded. Andrew stepped back, overwhelmed by this new news. "I can't believe it. I'm actually standing here with an actual Vida!"  
  
"What's so special about the Vida's?" a woman asked. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and a stern expression.  
  
"Surely even you've heard of the Vida's, Wanda! The Vida's are the best witch-hunting dynasty in the world. They're born and bred and trained for witch-hunting! Only the best can be allowed to become a part of their family," Andrew replied.  
  
"So they're not all related by blood?" a small boy asked. The boy had unruly red hair, big, soft blue eyes, and freckles dotting his cheeks and nose.  
  
"Why don't you ask Kirby those kinds of questions, Owen?" Mr. Sipes asked the small boy as he set his hat and coat on the rack beside the door. "After all, she would be the expert on her own family."  
  
Kirby smiled at Mr. Sipes gratefully. "Well, of course we're all related by blood," she told the others. "And that's not entirely true about how we accept new members into our family. My mother wasn't necessarily one of the best witch-hunters around, but when my father announced that he was in love with her, his family couldn't do anything to stop him from marrying her."  
  
"So who are your parents, Kirby?" Mr. Sipes asked interestedly. "Your file said that it was classified information. Surely you wouldn't mind telling us a little bit more about yourself. You know, shedding some light on some of your darkness."  
  
Kirby eyes narrowed at his last statement. She shook her head. "I don't think so," she replied coldly. "If my file said it's confidential information, then I doubt the government would be very pleased with me if I told you." Then she smiled again. "Well, let's not let anything ruin the party, now! Come on, let's have some cake."  
  
And the matter was forgotten, and the team got back to the party.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))  
  
Kirby followed Andrew down the long hallway and up a flight of stairs that led to another long, gloomy corridor. He took out a golden key, opened the door at the end of the corridor, and handed the key to Kirby.  
  
"Here you go," he told her. "Basically, we all live here. But you get the best room in the building. Well, in MY opinion it's the best. Anyway, here's your key, and here's your communicator, so you can keep in touch with Joey." Andrew handed her a small, electronic device with a screen and some small buttons underneath the screen. Andrew began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Kirby called after him. Slowly, he turned and looked at her. "Who's Joey?" she asked. "And why do I need this to keep in touch with him?"  
  
"Joey's our resident hacker," Andrew told her. "He's never allowed to come out of that little control room of his, not even to eat or meet any new members that dare to come aboard. Only Sipes has the key to his control room, and only Sipes has seen him in person since he first joined our team. He hacks into files and computer systems for us, making it easier for us to do our job." Andrew waved to her. "Goodnight, Kirby Vida."  
  
Kirby watched him walk back down the stairs, disappearing into the thick, frightening darkness of the UWHO headquarters building. She let out a sigh, then turned and trudged wearily up the staircase that led to her new apartment.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Jennifer Dreja tossed and turned in her bed. Her violet eyes popped open, and she bolted upright on her bed, biting back a horrified scream. She looked around, realizing it was all a nightmare.  
  
She shook her head. Her long, thin, dark braids were a mess, and Amoira- sama would NOT like the vision Jenny had just had.  
  
'I can't believe I had a vision,' Jenny thought. 'An ACTUAL vision! This is too good to be true!'  
  
She froze when she felt Amoira-sama stir through the mental connection they shared. 'What is it, Jenny?' Amoira-sama asked the younger witch. 'Why are you awake at this hour?'  
  
'I had a vision, Amoira-sama,' Jenny answered. 'At least, I THINK it was a vision.'  
  
'It is only a vision if you say it is,' Amoira-sama replied. 'Now, tell me, child. What was your vision of?'  
  
Jenny went over the vision in her mind, showing it to Amoira-sama. When the part came up that had terrified Jenny the most, the part with the teenaged girl running for her life from the horrible, savage monster that was chasing her, Amoira-sama cut her young student off.  
  
'Jenny, have you any idea who that is?' the elderly witch asked.  
  
'It looks like my old friend Kirby,' Jenny answered reluctantly.  
  
'Yes,' Amoira-sama agreed, looking over the image of the young girl in her mind. 'She has her mother's blonde hair and her father's black eyes. I'll bet it's her, all right.'  
  
Jenny put her head in her hands. 'Oh, what are we going to do, Amoira- sama?' she groaned in her teacher's mind. 'Kirby and I haven't spoken since her father's family forced her into their business. And according to that- that horrible family, Kirby is a witch-hunter now! A witch-hunter, who is not allowed to make any contact to her craft-using friends!'  
  
'I am sorry for the pain and anger you feel toward the Vida family, Jenny,' Amoira-sama told her. 'But there is nothing we can do now. All we can do is notify Kirby Vida of the danger that she will soon be in. And we can try our best to be there to help her. But, other than that, I am afraid she is on her own.'  
  
'Not if I can help it,' Jenny said. She slid angrily off her bed and began to get dressed.  
  
'Jenny?' Amoira-sama asked. 'Jenny, what are you doing?'  
  
'I'm going to find out where Kirby is, and I'm going to protect her!' Jenny told her teacher.  
  
'No! Jenny, you can't! Don't you realize that if you do this, you will be hunted?' Amoira-sama cried. 'Jenny, come to your senses! Kirby Vida is a witch-hunter, and you are a witch! That is NOT a very good match, my dear!'  
  
'I don't care anymore!' Jenny shrieked. 'All my life, we've been hunted and persecuted by these ignorant witch-hunters! There used to be a time when we could at least walk around during the day, or even during the night! But now look at us! We have been reduced to nothing but living in this horrible, filthy rat hole!' Jenny pulled on her boots, then reached for her coat. 'Amoira-sama, please. Come with me! If we can reach Kirby in time, we can save her, I KNOW we can! And then maybe they'll let us become a part of their team, and we'll actually have a decent life.' Jenny paused. 'What do you say, Amoira-sama?'  
  
She heard her elderly teacher sigh deeply. 'I can no longer hold you here, my Jenny,' Amoira-sama replied wearily. 'You are grown now, and you have fully grown into your abilities and your powers. The elements who once favored no witches now grow strong in their affection for you. They will aid you in your journey, and in your mission. Go now, and protect your friend. I fear that I may no longer protect you from the harsh world beyond these walls.' And then, Amoira-sama shattered the mental connection between them, and her wise, all-knowing presence disappeared from Jenny's mind.  
  
Jenny wiped a single tear away. Then she grabbed her coat and ran out the door with her bag.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))  
  
Well, that's all there is right now. Read and review, and I'll write more to it! See ya! 


End file.
